Game set 1974
by Adgeless89
Summary: GI JoeTransformers crossover.In 1974 Bumblebee sees an energy source he mistook for the allspark but it turns out It is actually a new weapon devised by Cobra. How will GI Joe and the Autobots stop the decepticons from seizing it and Cobra from using it
1. Prolouge

The discovery

prolouge

Bumblebee finished reveiwing the latest from his area survey. He had seen it yet again A massive energy source coming from where the humans called the Soviet Union. With that he transformed into his vehicle mode, A yellow Volkswagen Beetle. He began to drive down the road, as he sent out a high strength signal, to alert other Autobots about this. He knew it had to be the allspark.

Unknown to Bumblebee as he drove by a black Ford Mustang part of his signal was overheard by it. Barricade had gotten all he needed out of it "ALLSPARK" and with that Barricade set out sending his own signal to megatron and other Decepticons. He then took off quite content with himself until a human station wagon rammed into the side of him, having tried to run a red light. The people around the scene were amazed at the state of the station wagon and the fact that Barricade was completely unscathed. Then he heard the blasted sirens again and began to drive away.

well thanks for reading hope you liked it I'll try to update every few days. And yes the chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Arrivals and allies

chapter 1

Inside his new lair Cobra commander continued to give orders out to the hundreds of idiots that surrounded him. Sure in the US GI Joe would have stormed in shot the place up killed hundreds then run away as the place burned to the ground. But not this time, not when he had moved their base into Soviet Russia. The Joes would be insane to try and stop him now because the Union could take it as an act of war by America. The Cold war would escalated beyond anything they could imagine. No they were quite safe inside this base. "Destro is the auroral inhibitor online yet?" he yelled to the literally iron faced man.

"Not yet it'll be several weeks until it's able to fire. Just like I told you LAST TIME!!!!" Destro yelled back having lost all his patience with the Commander. Sure it was a stroke of genius for them to move to the Soviet Union. Under the Guise of a group of communist sympathizers, they were welcomed in with open arms. still the commanders moments were few and far between.

Barricade had continued to drive out of the city, that is until he was completely surrounded by 22 police cruisers. Barricade grew more and more annoyed by the constant roar of the police shouting orders at him. Things like "get out of the car", "come out with your hands up", and his favorite "do it now or we'll shoot". It was laughable at one point Barricade had shouted to bing it on in a synthesized version of one officers voice. As soon as the words were out the officers opened fire. Most with pistols, but there were a few rifles in the bunch.

Once the barrage was complete the officers looked on in horror. the Mustang was completely untouched. the something strange happened as they began to reload, a deep throaty yet artificial sounding laugh roared from the car. Then the car began to shake and change. The last thing recorded by police radio workers was the same deep voice saying "MY TURN" then explosions and screams filled the air.

Bumblebee continued to drive down the street, he noticed that he was being followed by a jeep. Inside the Jeep was a man with trimmed blonde hair. He had been following Bumblebee for about an hour now. Yet Bumblebee was more interested in the man sitting in the passenger seat of the Jeep. The man wore a black body suit including a whole face mask with what appeared to be a black visor over his eyes.

Snake eyes starred at the Beetle as they followed it around yet another corner. the thing pulled down yet another street, but it was a dead end. Before it had a chance to turn around and drive away the Jeep was wedged into the street. The car seemed to notice that it had been cornered and edged towards the jeep. suddenly a mechanical voice said "been a long time prowl" this made Snake eyes jump and pull one of his sword.

"Ehh it's been better Bumblebee". retorted a more grizzly yet still mechanical voice. Duke the man next to Snake Eyes pulled out one of his pistols. as the voice reverberated from his Jeep. Then even more to their suprise the Volkswagen started to transform into a robot, then the Jeep started to shake. both Snake eyes and Duke jumped out then the Jeep transformed too. We got your message and more are on the way." said hound.

"Good but we have a problem, Barricade is here and he signaled decepticons" said Bumblebee back to Hound who shook his head.

"That'll make this harder". Hound replied.

Meanwhile Barricade Let out another roar of laughter as he flipped the last police cruiser over. He then proceeded to fire a missile at it blowing it up and knocking one unfortunate officer over. Barricade looked at him, the middle aged man was shaking pleading for mercy. The pleasing squish Barricade earned from stepping on the man was the signal that his fun was over for now. He had alot of work to do now that he had lost the trail of the Autobot. With that he transformed and began to drive back towards the city.


End file.
